This invention relates to a bath water heater and circulator-purifier apparatus that eliminates the necessity of changing bath water for bathing and allows cleansing of bathers' bodies without washing.
In civilized countries, consumption of household tap water is ever increasing, causing a serious problem of water shortage in every urban area as construction of dams for securing water supply is not an easy task. While the water consumed for bathing can take a large portion of the total water consumption in a household since used bath water has to be wholly replaced with fresh water, measures for saving bath water have not been seriously discussed mainly because of sanitary considerations. For instance, simply filtering used bath water for reuse can not satisfactorily remove microorganisms and other organic substances that are found in the water.
On the other hand, the advantages of reuse of bath water are numerous, particularly when the bath water has a cleaning effect and the temperature of the bath water is maintained at a given level. Firstly, little time is required for heating the water to a desired temperature and one can take a bath whenever he or she wants.
Secondly, for elderly people who are plentiful in number in a society where longevity prevails, particularly for those who are forced to stay in bed for physical reasons, a bath containing bath water that has a cleansing effect and does not require any use of soap for washing can be a real benefit.